Covet
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: Never in a million years did he suspect that he would PARTAKE in something so utterly vile and….PERVERSE!  Dojo/Chase


**:COVET:**

Life had gotten unnaturally complicated.

Oh sure, the dragon had been around the block and back. He had been around for centuries now. Dojo Kanojo Cho had seen some pretty freaky things while fighting alongside Master Dashi and other monks. Heck, even things while he was off duty.

But never in a million years did he suspect that he would PARTAKE in something so utterly vile and….PERVERSE!

Lóng jiāopèi was evil as far as Dojo was concerned. It was a time in a dragon's life that occurred every hundred years. It's when hormones went into overdrive and the dragon went in heat. They would become easily irritable, develop odd twitches, and feel the overly compulsive need to look as presentable as they could. The problem was, it wasn't a minor annoyance…It was serious. If a dragon did not mate it would end their very lives.

So, naturally, it had been the outmost importance that Dojo needed to frolic and get it on like a human teenager. He understood he HAD to do it. However, it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Especially when you take into consideration WHO he ended up mating with…

Dojo shuddered as he recalled the pleasurable and erotic feel of sharp claws against his scaled underbelly. It was enough to cause him to pause his traveling around the Xiaolin Temple. The green reptile could hear the young children in training in the background. Really, this was no time to be thinking such-

_"Thinking about me, Dojo? My, I didn't realize I left such a good impression."_

The dragon jumped in the air, completely startled. Oh, right. He had nearly forgotten the side effect of lóng jiāopèi. For some time after, both parties would be psychopathically linked. Usually it was because there were some emotional bonds with the two dragons. That they were friends or life partners, making the experience more pleasurable. And also because it was a survival instinct- written into the dragon's genetic code. When one of the dragons was going to lay an egg, they couldn't move. The other mate would then be there to fetch what the mother-to-be dragon was going to need. Food, protection, and so on.

However, Dojo found no pleasure or warmth from this experience. The dragon glared as he began to send his thoughts back.

_"I don't remember inviting you to the party, Chase."_

_"I find I don't need an invitation when you were the one sending the thoughts, my precious one."_

The Xiaolin reptile shuddered again, this time from the disgustingly falsely sweet nickname.

_"Brrr, don't CALL me that! That's just so wrong on so many levels. Besides, *I* wasn't the one intruding" _He paused, not entirely sure how the whole thing actually worked, _"Er…was I?"_

_"You were, indeed. Very loud thoughts that made it hard to concentrate on my work."_

_"Evil work?"_

_"Something of the likes, yes."_

_"Then HA! I guess that means I foiled your plans! Score one for the good guys! Ooooh yeeeah."_

Dojo could feel that Chase Young was very amused by this. It must have been because he could easily search the little dragons' thoughts and tell this was not the case at all. Or, even a more rare and frightening possibility, maybe he found Dojo's silliness…Charming?

Naaaah. Dojo easily shook that off. Heylin warriors don't find anything cute. Only thing cute to them was a little bunny with a murderous thirst for blood, that killed anyone in its path with a cute little hop and twitch of its nose.

Okay, to be fair, that WAS kind of adorable…In a terror inducing way.

_"Dojo," _The dragon was interrupted from his train of thought by the intruder's purr, _"surely you have better things to think about than small lagomorphs frolicking."_

_"Pfft. Not with you bothering me."_

_"Is that so? Then I suppose you wouldn't want to think of anything like this?"_

Before Dojo could even question what the heck Chase was talking about, he gasped. His mind was flooded with different images. Scales sliding on top of scales, like the plates of the earth's crust. Teeth being dug into crevices and biting in dragon foreplay. Long snake like tongues coaxing over sheathed members, inviting them to rise and shine. And then long shafts entering from the back temple door…

"_W-would you quit that! I'm around children. CHILDREN!"_

He didn't know about Young, but HE certainly didn't want to expose himself to Master Omi's students. Or Omi, for that matter.

_"Omi? Now THERE is a fantasy I haven't had in years. I used to find myself quite envious of Spicer, in that regard."_

Okay, Dojo thought he was going to be sick. This seemed to only promote Chase's taunting.

_"You are disagreeing?"_

_"No man should have to think of their friends naked. And doubly so with a certain flamboyant inventor thrown into the mix."_

Dojo was then sent into a state of shock as unwanted visuals entered his poor feeble mind. Jack Spicer was stripping himself…STRIPPING! And then he…Oh my, Omi? Tied up there and like that? Huh…what was that Spicer had in his hands? It looks kind of like the monkey sta- Oh dear shén, WHY?

"Yo, Lizard Breath. Have you seen Omi around?"

Dojo jumped again, giving the most pathetically hysterical scream anyone had ever heard. When he turned around to see just who had stopped the Heylin dragon's torture, he did not find it a blessing. If anything, he felt like wanting to rip his eye sockets out.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, SPICER!"

Before Jack could question anything, Dojo had slithered away as fast as his little body could carry him. The older inventor was confused, removing his goggles from his eyes.

"A 'no' would have sufficed, asshole!"

Feeling accomplished, chase Young fully shut off his side of the mates' mental link. He smiled in perverse pleasure.

"I believe the point now belongs to me, my precious one. Check and mate."

~0~0~0~

AN

BUHAHAHAHA! Ah, it's good to give mind fucks. This was a prompt for a Xiaolin Showdown Kink Meme. it was so deliciously messed up, I had to do it. poor Dojo...

PFFT! Naaah, he probably liked it.


End file.
